Wedding Night
by President Emilee 2014
Summary: It's King Harold's and Queen Lillian's wedding night, and it's their first time. Story wayyyyy better then summary! :)


Wedding Night  
Lillian looked at herself in the mirror, the dress she was wearing was beautiful. It was a cream color that went down to the floor and dragged on the back. It was sleeveless and it slightly pushed up her cleavage to look good, not slutty. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and her new crown, not tiara, was rested on top of her head. She continued to go over her body and make sure she looked good for the party. Then her new husband Harold walked in, wearing black leggings, and tunic. His black hair was combed back and his new crown was on top of his head. Once he entered the room he was speechless, Lillian was standing there. Just looking at him with a innocent look across her face.  
"Oh my god." Harold gasped.  
Lillian looked down and then looked to him.  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
Harold shook his head and walked over to her, he rested his big hands on her hips and gently squeezed them.  
"You look, gorgeous. No! Beautiful, just...perfect."  
Lillian blushed and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
"Well thank you my king, you look very handsome as well."  
Harold leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, Lillian melted into his kiss. He then wrapped his strong arms around her waist and brought her body against his, she felt all of his muscles harden. She then felt something hard pressing into her lower stomach. Lillian grinned and mumbled into the kiss.  
"Well Your Majesty, it seems that you can't control your body around me."  
Harold pulled away and chuckled.  
"Of course my lady, I can never control myself. You are the only woman that can make me melt when you look at me with those beautiful blue eyes."  
Lillian loved it when Harold would say stuff like that.  
"Well, you're just going to have to control yourself for a couple of hours until the party is over."  
Harold pouted and Lillian giggled, she pecked his lips and got his hand in hers.  
"Come on, don't you want to dance with your new bride?"  
Harold's dark brown eyes lit up as he smiled.  
"Of course."  
He kissed her lips once more before leaving the room.  
Harold and Lillian made their entrance to the party, when then were at the top of the stairs everybody clapped and cheered for the new couple. Lillian's parents were off to the side clapping as well, her mom was wiping away tears while her day had a proud look upon his face. They greeted people and thanked them for coming to celebrate. The party went on until the early hours of the morning, the last couple that was left were Lillian's parents. They left at 2 in the morning. The new couple went up to their new room, since Lillian's parents moved out the castle was officially theirs. Once they got to the door to their room Harold picked up Lillian in his arms, he carried her into their room. She giggled and rested her head against his chest.  
"Well my bride, here we are."  
He sat her down on the edge of their bed. She looked around the room to see the beautiful art everywhere, there was a giant fireplace against one of the walls. Lillian looked down at the bedspread she was sitting on, it was a maroon color. So was the pillows and the sheets. It was a beautiful and loving color. Harold looked at his wife who was looking around the room. He smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her.  
"You like it?"  
He asked gently, Lillian turned and looked at him.  
"I love it!" she said happily.  
The whole red section was her favorite color. Lillian looked deeply into Harold's eyes, she leaned in and started kissing his lips. He moaned and rested one hand on her lap, squeezing her thigh. She giggled and bit his bottom lip gently, he slightly pulled away.  
"Oh, it's gonna be like that huh?"  
Lillian smirked with that special gleam in her eyes.  
"Well, that's gonna make this night more...interesting."  
She nodded and continued kissing him. She then stood up and pushed him back onto the bed, he looked up at her and saw her looking at him like a piece of meat. It turned him on even more. Lillian got on top of him and straddled his hips, resting her hands on his chest. Harold started kissing her neck, he moved down to her collarbone and starting sucking. She moaned slightly.  
"You like that?"  
She nodded and he continued to work his magic on her neck. Her nails digging into the fabric and his skin. Harold's hands went to the back of her dress, finding the zipper to it. He started pulling it down, finally when it was down all the way he moved his hands to her breasts. Pushing the dress down to her waist.  
"Alright, I'm gonna need your help here honey."  
Lillian nodded and stood up. She pushed the dress down to the floor, she stepped out of the heels she was wearing as well. Harold looked at her in awe, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And he was able to call her his. Lillian felt herself blushing, feeling Harold's eyes roaming all over her body. She started to awkwardly move her hands around when she felt Harold's hands on hers.  
"Stop that Lillian. You are beautiful. The most beautiful woman in all the land."  
"You always know what to say."  
Harold laughed and sat her down, he removed his tunic. Showing off his pretty fit body, he then took of his leggings that went along with it. They fell to the floor next to her dress. Harold took a step forward and laid down on top of Lillian.  
"Are you ok?" she nodded.  
"Lillian, listen to me. This is my first time to, ok? So I'm just as nervous as you are."  
She took a deep breath and let it out.  
"Thank you for saying that. It makes me feel...better."  
Harold kissed her gently.  
"That's my job now. To make you feel loved and protected."  
Lillian smiled the biggest smile she's ever done, she pulled him down into her kiss. One of her hands went to his lower back and pushed him down in between her thighs. He moaned and sucked on her neck.  
"You ready?"  
Lillian nodded. He slipped his hands underneath her back and unclipped her strapless bra. He threw it onto the floor, Harold moved his hands delicately down her sides and underneath the sides of her lacy underwear. He pulled the thin piece of fabric down her smooth, long legs and dropped it onto the floor. Lillian was lying completely naked in front of her new husband, Harold groaned loudly and his boxers got tighter. Lillian giggled and sat up.  
"My turn."  
She put each hand on each side of the waistband of his boxers, she didn't hesitate when she pulled down his boxer like they were nothing. She dropped them onto the floor next to her underwear. His erection popped up and was right in front of Lillian's face. At this time his face turned red and he ran a hand through his hair.  
"You don't get to do that either, it's my job to make you feel loved and taken care of."  
Harold nodded and pushed Lillian back down into the bed. He positioned himself between her legs, Lillian wrapped her arms around her neck. Harold had to keep his weight from resting on Lillian, so one hand was next to Lillian's head holding him up. He then caressed her cheek and kissed her.  
"Tell me if I hurt you?"  
She nodded and he gently and slowly pushed into her. She gasped and threw her head back, Harold dug his fingers into the bed, squeezing it as hard as he could.  
"Oh god." Lillian moaned.  
All Harold could do was let out a deep groan.  
"Babe, you gotta move."  
Harold listened to her and started pumping in and out of her. Slow at first, then faster and faster. The friction started building up in them, Lillian dug her nails into his muscular shoulders. She raked them down his back, feeling the muscles twitch underneath her fingertips.  
"Harold, oh god! Yes! Faster!"  
He did as told and pushed faster and harder into her.  
"Dammit Lillian! You're so tight! Ohh god!"  
Harold grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg, he rested it on top of his lower back. This gave him a better angle to hit the better spots in her.  
"Yes Harold! Right there! Yes! Yes! Oh god! Don't stop!"  
Harold sucked on her neck, leaving a big red mark on it. They were both at their peeks, Harold went faster and faster. Lillian kissed Harold on his lips then moved to rest her forehead against his shoulder. She took a deep breath and felt her walls clenching around him. Lillian bit down onto Harold's shoulder. His release was coming, and it was coming fast. "Lillian, yes! God! I'm coming! I'm coming!"  
Lillian bit down harder onto his shoulder.  
"Yes! Oh my god!"  
Harold squirted his sperm inside of Lillian, she moved her mouth away from his skin and screamed. She felt his sperm inside of her. Harold collapsed on top of her, his head rested on her breasts. They were both swearing and trembling, they were trying to catch their breaths. Harold lifted his head and smiled "You ok?"  
Lillian nodded and closed her eyes "Yes, this is the best I've ever been."  
Harold smiled and kissed her lips.  
"I love you." Harold whispered.  
"I love you too." Lillian said.  
She kissed him back, sucking on his bottom lip. Harold chuckled a little and rested his hand against the back of her head.  
"You gonna start that again?"  
Lillian giggled and nodded.  
"We have all night."  
Harold kissed her again.  
"No, we have our whole lives."  
Lillian kissed him back.  
"We do. I love you, so much."  
"I love you too."  
They continued kissing and making love till they couldn't move anymore.


End file.
